


Hush

by Maitimiel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Michonne find shelter in a empty cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/gifts).



"We're safe" I spoke softly as I came back down the corridor, lowering my gun and moving to close the door Michonne finally crossed, her bodyguards trailing clumsily behind her. 

She didn't answer, but stored her sword slowly behind her back, before tieing up her walkers at the corner of the room. Like we had done many times by now, we started to look for food and supplies around the shack, gathering whatever we could find upon the kitchen table. There wasn't much. 

I said I would take the first turn watching, and she nodded at me before walking into the only bedroom, only half closing the door. 

_____

It started to rain not much after. It was not a gentle rain, but I welcomed it. The noise caused as it hit the roof drowned a little of the sound made by Michonne's bodyguards. I had long learned that they couldn't harm us anymore, not since she had mutilated them, and they were very useful when we had to cross a path crowded with walkers, but they still gave me the creeps. Whenever I was about to fall asleep, I heard one of them snarling, and my brain would jump back to defense mode. I was always tired. 

There hadn't been any walkers for several days now, and even longer since we had seemed a living man crossing the road. I had wanted to shout out for him, but Michonne held my wrist, and soon a truck came by and took the man away. She didn't trust strangers, nor did she try to find people. Sometimes I wondered why did she bother with me, but she never said anything to push me away.

The winds were howling so loudly around the tiny wooden cabin that it took me a while to hear the sounds coming from the bedroom. But once I did, I could not tune out again. 

Michonne was crying. 

The sound was muffled, but unmistakable. I could tell she didn't want me to hear it, but it was impossible not to. What should I do? I wanted to comfort her, but I had no idea how, or if I would be welcomed. I moved quietly towards the half open door, unsure. I was halfway there when I heard her unsheath a katana. 

Before I knew, I had rushed through the door and was standing in the middle of the room. She was sitting at the brink of the bed with her back to me, but she moved and was standing defensively as soon as I had walked in. For a long moment we stared at each other, searching for an answer in the others eyes, or the posture of our bodies. 

Michonne was the first to relax, if just a little. Picking up the sword's sheath at the side of the bed, she carefully put it back in. I walked tentatively towards her, more doubtful than before. What was she thinking, what she might have done?

"Are you okay?" I asked, just a step away from her, and she nodded, not meeting my eyes. Her face was wet, and she rubbed it forceful with her hands, wiping the tears away. More seemed to build up. "Michonne, tell me!" I asked as gently as I could. 

"It's nothing." Vehemence had never gotten me anywhere with her. It had taken her days to tell me her name. But I wish she would tell me what was going on now. Maybe I could help. Maybe we would both feel less alone. 

"We can talk." I tried, but she just shook her head.

"I'll take up the watch." And went for the door. Her hand brushed mine softly as she passed me and I held it. 

"Andrea..." she started to say, but I pulled our bodies close in an embrace.

"Hush," I said, and Michonne sighed heavily. 

Gently I pulled her over to the bed and laid her back down. Her eyes were closed, and I wrapped my arms around her in comfort. After a while, she let go and started to cry softly again. I ran my hand calmly over her face, wiping away her tears. She looked up at me, with eyes still wet, and without thinking, I brought our lips together. 

She didn't move at all, and I feared I had made a terrible mistake. I pulled away a little, but she shivered, and I remained close. She still looked at me for a while, before closing her eyes and relaxing within my arms. 

I kissed her again, tasting the tears on her lips, which she parted a fraction, and I took it as permission to deepen the kiss and explore her mouth while my hands still held her softly, wrapping around her neck and lower back, pulling her to me. 

I angled our bodies so that I was almost hovering above her, and her hands rested quietly at her sides. I slid down to kiss her throat and neck, and she let out a small, raspy moan that I could feel with my mouth. I looked up, but her eyes were still closed, and she was breathing faster. I took my left hand away from her hip to grasp her right one, and she held me back. 

We stayed like that for several minutes, just kissing and holding hands, my body melting against her like wax. It could have gone on forever, if we didn't need to stop for breath at some point. I sat back, not quite ceasing to touch her, and looked her over, taking in her flush, that should be even more clear on my own skin. She looked at me, and the hand that wasn't encased in my fingers reached tentatively for the junction between my hip and waist, touching me lightly like a butterfly's wings.

Giving her a reassuring smile, I leaned down to place a small kiss to the patch of skin showing bellow her top. Michonne was covered with goosebumps, and I could hear her breath quickening when my lips found her navel. Very slowly, I ran my fingers underneath the fabric and pushed it up, revealing more of her dark, warm skin. I lavished it with kisses and touches, and her hand came to stroke my hair lightly. 

I rolled the rest of her shirt up and Michonne raised herself enough for me to pull it from her head, following her movements when she settled down again, kissing her more hungrily now that she was kissing me back. 

Michonne's hands moved to my lower back, trailing upwards underneath my shirt, and I removed it also, throwing it lightly on the other side of the bed. We were chest to chest now, and she felt almost feverish under me, hot and shivering, and I touched her cheek with a hand while my lips sought her earlobe and my knee found it's way between her thighs. Michonne gasped, looping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. I let her take the initiative gladly, and rested atop of her while her hands explored the skin of my back with roughened fingers and much care. 

Her fingers stopped hesitantly at the hem of my jeans and she looked at me, questioning. I kissed her lips softly, before pulling away and unzipping. I removed all that was left of my clothing before helping her out of her own pants. I sat on my heels as she turned around so I could unclasp her bra. I laid it aside us and moved forward, embracing her from behind. 

Michonne rested her back against my body and turned her face to kiss my neck with open lips. "Andrea" she pleaded, and I brought my lips to hers.

"Hush," I said into her ear. "Hush, I got you." And with one hand still loosely around her, I slid the other slowly between her legs.

Her lips were wet and swollen and she arched all over when I touched her. I circled her clit with my index and spread her wetness, kissing her shoulder softly all the time. 

Michonne moaned and brought her hands to grasp mine, before weaving one in my hair. Beads of sweat were mingling on our skins, and I slid my fingers further, slipping them softly inside her warm folds, eliciting another gasp. I started to move more surely, not really fast, but with a steady rhythm, and Michonne threw her head back. 

The feel of her had me turned on as well, and I started to rub my tights together while fingering her, not quite able to touch myself at that angle. 

When Michonne started to get loud, I clasped our mouths together to quiet her down. Her hands reached back to touch any part of me they could, my legs, my flanks, my buttocks. Speeding up my fingers in her, I raised my other hand to pinch her nipple, and she shivered and clenched violently around me. I could barely contain her cry.

I wrapped both my arms around her afterward, and we ended up lying back down on the bed, legs interlaced except now she was holding me to, close to her chest. A wall had fallen from between us, and I could see her more closely now that I ever had. Michonne trailed her fingers almost playfully over my chest, and I smiled. I looked up to see her face, but she kissed me first, and I found I didn't need to see it to know.


End file.
